


Shiratorizawa mix couples

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: As title.Not completed.





	Shiratorizawa mix couples

【All 牛】  
【天牛】共感覺怪物  
「牛島若利」，人稱怪童的少年，天童從入學之前就知道了，自從就鍛治君允許他的入學起，就意味著他即將從競爭關係轉換為並肩作戰的夥伴，多像少年漫畫一樣浪漫的事啊。  
天童就是這樣浪漫的人，牛島越是不說話，他就越這麼好奇，連微小的動作都不放過，漸漸的連一顰一笑都讓人在意。  
「吶，牛若君～」  
「叫我若利就可以了，天童。」  
「若利君，你有沒有在意的對象啊？」  
「比如說？」  
「就是會有種征服慾、一種想要『變成自己專屬』的那種感覺的人啊！什麼類型的啊？」  
「......及川。」  
「欸。」好像有什麼東西覺醒了。  
「青城的及川徹。初中時拿了縣內最佳二傳的、北川一的二傳。」  
「啊！我知道！那傢伙還真有名呢！」  
「他應該要選擇白鳥澤的。」  
「是嗎～我跟他可不熟啊～」天童的瞇了瞇眼，牛島還沒開口，山形跟瀨見也過來加入他們的飯局。  
「若利，你在這裡啊！不介意一起吃嗎？」  
「嗯。」

 

然後話題就在也沒回到戀愛相關上，天童輕掘著嘴，又開始帶一堆風馬牛不相干的話題。

 

【天牛＋白牛】  
天童前輩的直覺一向很準，這是白布第一次在排球部見面時就了解到的事，而且非比尋常。

 

「吶，新來的、非體保的那個二傳學弟？」  
「我叫做白布賢二郎，有什麼事嗎？」  
「叫賢二郎啊，有什麼煩惱都可以跟我說喔！看我是個多親切可靠的前輩！」  
「天童，不要一開始就為難人家新生，會嚇到的！而且我才是二傳吧！」瀨見湊了過來，硬是打斷天童的話。  
「戀愛相關的也可以噢！」被推走的天童前輩誇張的後仰，大聲地補上一句。

 

「瀨見見，那個一年級二傳不得了呢！」天童晃著腦袋，靠著瀨見的推力輕鬆地走著。  
「你是說非體保生的事嗎？」  
「才～不～是～早就知道不問瀨見見了，真無聊！」  
「那你還問！」瀨見一個鬆手，原本想讓天童自己倒下來，結果對方沒中招。

 

當瀨見轉過頭時，天童收起一派輕鬆的模樣，臉突然沉了下來－－我是說那傢伙看著若利君的眼神啊，明明同為二傳，卻沒注意到呢。

 

【五牛＋白牛】

 

對任何一個在牛島若利在白鳥澤排球部的人來說，這個全東北第一的王牌的存在就是非比尋常，而這個意氣風發的黑髮青年、五色工、就是要成為取代牛若的王牌。所以說，從觀察敵人到戰勝敵人的弱點甚至強項，都是自己必備的功課。  
這就是為何五色大搖大擺的走到牛島若利的桌旁，第一次挑戰王牌的食量。牛島若利靜靜地坐在桌緣，因為左撇子的緣故加上身材壯碩的關係，所以才每次都挑固定的方位座吧－－這樣一想，五色的耳根突然就熱了起來。

 

「什麼嘛！要成為王牌的男人怎麼可以就這樣退縮呢！」五色低聲訓斥自己。  
「實力還不到火侯的在講什麼王牌啊。」白布冷漠的語調跟他一絲不苟的瀏海般平淡，一聲不響、幽幽地從五色身旁出現。  
「嗚哇啊！！！」  
「你那什麼對前輩的態度。」  
「白布前輩、對不起！......不對！不要突然講話嚇人啊！」  
「那還真對不起啊。」白布咚地就直接佔走了牛島正對面的位置，那是五色原本想坐的地方。  
「啊......」  
「怎麼了？」聽起來很親切的問句，但是從那深不見底的瞳孔裡看來完全不是這麼一回事。  
「不，沒事！打擾前輩們了！」五色強忍住不甘，皺著臉自己往其他空位走去了。

 

「怎麼了嗎？白布。」牛島看了看走遠的五色，不解地向白布發問。  
「跟牛島學長一起吃飯很幸福呢。」白布牛頭不對馬嘴地回，牛島也沒再追問下去。


End file.
